The New Mews
by Shadow-Hanyo
Summary: Melina is a girl who has no clue whats going on she is having a catish day after a weird black out and then a girl in a werid costume said to be sent by lucas, now with the help of Tristan and Seira she has to find the new mew group to save the world.
1. The Mew Begins

Hi there bow smiling I am KageHanyo nice to meet ya all meow I love Tokyo Mew Mew and as I do love it I put up with Mew Mew Power. Well it really isnt the worse thing I have seen but I am sticking to the Manga and finally Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode is out in english YAYYA MEOW ok well I do not own any tokyo mew mew characters but I am owner of the new mews the dark mews and ect. just anyone not from the manga or the show. I hope you like it I already screwed up some stories...I practice hard and try very hard so lets continue on with our storie.

Melina rushed out of the door, "Where are you going?" her mother looked back the door frame and Melina frozze in her tracts looking back.

"Just out with the gang thats all." she smiled bright.

Her mother smiled and nodded her head, "fine but be home around 10 ok."

"Ok mother." She took off down the street and skidded in her tracks yelping as she was almost tackled to the ground in a large form and picked up before falling. "BLAISE!" She screamed glaring at her best and truest friend as he stood there her in his arms grinning like a wolf.

He slowley put her down, "What a beautiful morning isnt it Mel?" he ruffled her hair only making her face go even a bright shade of rouge.

"Blaise why do you always do that?" she calmed herself.

"well..." he ponderd this for a moment leaning on the gate hand holding onto his chin as if deep thought and jumped up, "its fun."

She glared and turned off walking away skirt blowing back in the cool spring wind.

He sighed and followed her stuffing his hands into his pockets his short bluish white hair blowing across his eyes, "sorry Melina." he finaly apoligized when they went around the last courner facing her friends.

Tori and Mio smiled and raced over. "Hey Melina," they both yelled and Mio slowed wide grin on her face seeing Blaise.

Melina smirked glancing back at Blaise who had gone ridgid eyes wide. "You didnt tell me Mio was here," he hissed into her ear that girl just gave him the creeps, she had a hudge crush on him and always seemed to hang somewhere off his body.

Melina smiled bright, "never asked," was her only reply.

Mio jumped onto Blaises arm holding him, "Oh Blaise," she cried in her strong american accient.

"Uhh...Hello Mio." He gulpedm sweat forming under his ebony hair on his brow.

She grinned more and as he tried to get out from her death grip only held tighter.

"So Melina what where we doing today?" Tori asked prying her friend off the tall boy.

"Well there was this cafe the girls at highschool told me about the Mew Mew Cafe."

Mio blinked, "thats still open," she said, "I heard about it its where the Mew Mews worked."

Melina nodded, "sounded intresting and first time i had a chance to go there." she led the way and Blaise kept almost pinned to her side hiding from Mio.

Mio was right behind him smiling hands behind her back eyes on his back.

Soon they reached the large beautifuly lavished white building walking through the large gates they never noticed the help wanted sign.

The young man pushed back his blond hair typing fast, a girl his twin, was on the chair beside him reading off names of animals. "this is the New Mew Practice," he called out and pushed the button on the keyboard.

Melina glanced at a few other people near her that where coming into the cafe when she frozze bright light sarrounding all of them she screamed and soon fell silent. Slowley she opened her eyes a large black cat stood before her eyes on her, the feline jumped at her and she gasped suprised and groaned. "So warm," she whisperd softly, "and comforting."


	2. School Part 1

"Melina Wake Up Melina," the voice called to her stern and someone was shaking her.

She groaned softly and opened her eyes slowley blinking as the light died down, there bending over her was Blaise holding her slightly up. "What happened?" she whisperd and heard a sigh of reliefe.

"Your ok something like a electic shock or something happened and when I woke up here you where and everyone else was gone," he smiled, "come on up we go." He lifted Melina up and held her firmly as she steadied herself.

She streached out feeling a little diffrent a little more bendy, "Come on lets head back." She glanced at the cafe, the sky was already darkening.

"What did you do Tristan," the girl yelled and shook her head eight glowing dots where on the screen, "the project attached to humans." He gulped looking at Seira, "I miss aimed at the front of the cafe." he slammed his hand into his forhead, "dam." Seira looked over at the screen, "well lets find the first one." He pointed to a black glowing dot as it formed into a black panther.

Melina smiled and waved bye to Blaise as he went into his house across the street and she enterd hers, it was just a little before the time she said she was to be home so her mother wouldnt be mad. She headed upstairs saying she wasnt hungery and then fell on her bed body felt so heavy so tied she yawned and made herself change into pjs and fell back onto her bed, and slept.

"Melina!" The screamed jolted her from her deep sleep, she was dreaming of the panther she had seen.

"Mother what is it?" he mummbled pulling her blanket down.

"Mother...Hey I do not sound like your mother," the voice was deep and male.

Melina groaned hearing footsteps as whoever was in her room walked around the room, she stirred from under her blanket as heard a drawer open.

"Hey when did you get this?"

She crawled out from under her blanket and sat up and frozze there was Blaise standing by her dresser holding up her bra, face turned bright crimson in blush and she sprang at him grabbing it.

"OUT OUT," she screamed and stuffed into a her dresser throwing a book at his head.

Blaise yelped loudly and raced out her door almost falling down the stairs breathing heavy, he looked back in time to see her door slam in his face. "What I do?" he mummbled.

Melina was leaning back on the door still beet red, shaking her head she looked at her clock and screamed again, hurring up she rushed around grabbing her school uniform and shoved it onto her body, burshing out her just above the shoulder leangth black hair. Opening the door she ran into Blaise, yelping she fell back on her butt.

"I was here to wake you why did you throw me out?" he was defintly clueless, he pointed at the forming bump on her head. "that book hurt."

"You are a pervert," she snapped and eyes flashed and flipped back landing squarly on her bed.

Blaise looked suprised arm grasping through air, how did she? she never...he didnt know what to think. He had many times been able to grab her by suprise but then how did she get so agile.

Melina looked suprised and grabbed her book bag pushing past him, "come on," she yelled back and raced down the stairs getting on her rollar blades in a hurry.

Blaise rushed after her grabbing her book bag putting it on the carryer on his bike and both where off to there school.

Melina yelped and raced after Blaise as the gates closed behind him she skidded to a halt staring through the gates oh no oh no what she do.

Blaise looked back, "sorry," he yelled hearing another ring, "I will see you at lunch." thats when the gates would open again, and he dissaperd around the courner.

Melina frowned she couldnt get a detention not again moving back she raced at the fence and jumped grabbing the gates and pulled yelping she flew over twirling and flipping the golden gates. She landed skidding and almost falling on her blades and rushed faster grabbing her bag as she flew past Blaise who looked stunned.


	3. My Kitten

"Melina...Melina," the voice was distant to Melinas ears. She was dreaming of a panther circling her and she was walking taword a light. "MELINA!" Something jolted out of her cat nap and she jumped up.

"MEOWWWWWWWW" she cried and everyone burst out laughing, she gulped cheeks read and sat there she felt so tired, and loved the sun beating on her through the window.

"Miss Melina," the teacher looked at her, "please pay attention and stop fooling around."

She nodded and played with her hands hungery soon the bell rung and she dashed down the halls Mio and Tori racing after her.

"Whats wrong with you today Melina?" Mio asked breathing deep and both girls jumped as Melina looked over she had fish in her mouth and a milk glass in her hand.

"What?" her voice muffled and she took the fish out eating hungerly.

"I didnt know you liked fish," Tori said sitting down with her own lunch.

Melina smiled, "I just had...a craving," she lapped her milk up and stiffened jumping back she turned out of the way and saw Blaise crashing into the table, she landed evenly on her feet staring at the food coverd falling blaise tounge still in the milk.

Blaise looked at Melina stunned how did she do that he had been silent standing up he cleaned himself off and mummbling at everyone laughing went to Melina, "How did you do that?" he asked

She shrugged and finnished her milk, "not sure," she said.

Blaise shrugged though still pondering it, "come on lets go for a walk its stuffy in here."

She nodded her head black hair bouncing and followed after him hearing a shout looked back.

"Melina watch out," Blaise yelled and everyone gasped as Melina fell off the stairs.

Melina turned her head yelping and hand hit the stair she pushed and flipped herself to the bottom landing on her feet.

"wow," Melina whisperd watching her stunned.

"So she is the one," the man smirked watching from the hall as the girl saved herself from a terrible fall. He smirked more and pushed his black hair out of gray eyes, "see ya soon my kitten." he turned and left no one seemed to notice him.

"Melina that was amazing," Mio cried, Melina, Mio and Blaise where sitting at the cafe shop near the park close to school.

"Ya Melina how did you do it?" Blaise looked intrested.

"I dont know," she started at her milk shake.

Blaise nodded, "well I wonder," he was mummbling to himself.

Mio smiled, "oh well its just good your not ok...right Bliasee," she said grabing his arm.

A shiver went up his spine face going a little paler, "ya...right."

Melina hid a laugh and she stood up, "lets go to the park I feel like walking."

Blaise nodded standing and frowned Mio hadnt let go yet, shaking his arm finnaly got her off and imeditly went around to Melinas other side.

The three friends where walking along the dirt path, well walking until Melina stopped.

"Melina what is it?" Blaise looked back over.

She didnt answer a small meow escaping her lips she lowerd down a flutter of wings, and a butterfly flew past. Meowing loudly raced after it pouncing.

Blaise and Mio blinked sweat dropping as she crashed face first into a tree.

Melina rubbed her nose looking upset and sighed standing.

"What was all that about?" Mio asked.

Melina wasnt sure and blushing shook her head, "I dont know." She pushed her ebony hair behind her ears and looked at the sun setting, "I better go home."

Blaise nodded, "I have to visit my brother see ya tommorow Melina...Mio." he turned and raced off the oppisit way.

Mio nodded, "Bye Melina," she left to the east.

Melina watched her friends leave and turned frezzing, shiver running up her spine.

A man was before her smirking a boy at his side arms crossed. The man was no older then 22, his hair was get black and to his waist eyes where gray like the sky before a storm. He wore a large cloak that was clasped around him hiding the cloths underneath, the hood was down. The boy was 17 or younger watching her with yellow eyes his hair was white and brown wings where wrapped around his body, he was wearing long navy pants and tight muscle shirt ripped in the back where his wings where.

"Who are you?" Melina asked stepping back something told her to run, but it was to late.

The boy shot forward and hand went around her neck slamming her to a tree smirking.

Melina cried out sturggling, at least she could breath. Eyes wide she watched the man walk forward to her, "well Hello there Kitten," he whisperd voice dark and evil.


End file.
